battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1903 Springfield
The M1903 Springfield is an American bolt-action service rifle designed around a modified Mauser action. The Springfield replaced the older Krag Jørgensen rifle used during the Spanish–American War. The rifle is similar in many respects to the German Gewehr 98, sharing such features as a claw extractor and a five-round internal box magazine, but differs notably in caliber and sight arrangement. The '03 was used extensively during World War I and the beginning of World War II (among US Marines) before being limited to use as a sniper's rifle as it was phased out by the M1 Garand. Battlefield 1943 The M1903 is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit in Battlefield 1943. It is statistically identical to the IJN Type 98. It is the most powerful infantry weapon in the game (tied with the IJN Type 98, for faction balancing) being able to kill in 2 body shots or a single headshot; however, its extremely low rate of fire (taking around 2 seconds to pull the bolt) can allow the target ample time to escape after being hit by the first shot. Gallery M1903 Springfield.jpg|The M1903 in Battlefield 1943. Battlefield Hardline |fire = Bolt-Action |ammotype = |kit = All |slot = |dogtag = |unlocks = |vel = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |maxrange = |spreadz. = |spreaduz = }} The M1903 is an all-kit bolt-action Sniper Rifle introduced with the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion. Like the M1 and M1A1, it can only use specific attachments and metal paints; in the M1903's case, it is able to equip a unique 6x Rifle Scope and Suppressor. It has the Straight Pull Bolt effect by default, though it is not listed as an attachment. Gallery BFHL M1903 model.png|'M1903' BFHL M1903 attachments.png|M1903 equipped with its Rifle Scope and Suppressor BFHL M1903-2.png|M1903 in first person BFHL M1903-1.png|Iron sights ss+(2016-01-23+at+12.42.45).jpg Achievement/Trophy Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action Semi-Automatic (Experimental) |rof = 51 RPM (.30-06) 360 RPM (.30-18) |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield .30-18 Auto (Experimental) |magazine = 5 rounds (.30-06) (5 Round Charger) 40 + 1 rounds (.30-18) |reserve = 25 rounds (.30-06) 82 rounds (.30-18) |reload = .30-06 1.233s (Pre-Reload Delay) 1.767s (Clip) 0.4s (Bridge Delay) 0.5s (Single Bullet) 0.7s (Post-Reload Delay) 3.7s (Full Reload) .30-18 3s (Empty) 2.25s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = .30-06 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-80 meters) * 80 - 100 (80-100 meters) * 100 (100-150m) * 100 - 80 (150-190 meters) * 80 (190+ meters) .30-18 34.73 - 15 * 34.73 (0-11 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (11-12 meters) * 33.34 - 26.5 (12-17 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (17-18 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (18-24 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (24-25 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (25-31 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (31-32 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (32-33 meters) * 15 (33+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s (.30-06) 400 m/s (.30-18) |recoil = .30-06 .30-18 |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 (.30-06) 5 (.30-18) |spreadz = .30-06 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) .30-18 0.21 (Static) 0.79 (Moving) |spreaduz = .30-06 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) .30-18 1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) |spreadinc = .30-06 0 .30-18 0.07 |spreaddec = .30-06 6.7 .30-18 2.1 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |faction = (Standard-issue Rifle, SP) British Army (SP)}} The M1903 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The M1903 Infantry variant is one of the several weapons used by the Harlem Hellfighters during the prologue, Storm of Steel. The M1903 Experimental variant can be found on some British soldiers in The Runner. A M1903 Silencer variant is equipped with the aforementioned suppressor along with a bipod and a high powered scope. They can be found in crates in the War Stories Through Mud and Blood and Nothing is Written. Multiplayer With the exception of its Experimental variant, the M1903 Springfield is arguably the best long-range option for the Scout kit, with a sweet spot range of 100-150 meters, as well as the third-fastest bullet velocity alongside the Russian 1895. Additionally, it is the most accurate rifle as it has a drag coefficient of just 0.002 (most, if not all other sniper rifles have a drag coefficient of 0.0025 instead). Three standard variants of the M1903 are featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit: Marksman, Sniper, and Experimental. There are also two unique variants: Infantry and Silencer. Marksman The M1903 Marksman is equipped with a scope. It was formerly equipped with a palm rest. Sniper The M1903 Sniper is equipped with a high powered scope and a bipod for long-range shooting. Experimental The M1903 Experimental features iron sights and a , an experimental device which allows the weapon to fire pistol ammunition in semi-automatic from a 40-round detachable magazine with an additional bullet in the chamber. The .30-18 ammunition does considerably less damage, requiring four to eight bullets to kill infantry unaided. Performance is comparable to light pistols such as the Modello 1915, while benefiting from a generous magazine, higher muzzle velocity, lower recoil, and less spread increase. After several months of testing in the Community Test Environment, the Summer Patch of July 2018 finally added the ability to shoot rifle rounds with the M1903 Experimental. By changing the fire mode, the user removes the magazine and Pederson device before swapping in the .30-06 bolt carrier assembly. This allows the rifle to function as its other versions, and permits long range engagements. The process is repeated in reverse when switching back to .30-18 ammo (though the chambered round is simply ejected). Switching to K Bullets while the Pederson device is installed requires the original process of exchanging bolts before a K Bullet can be loaded and fired - because the entire Pedersen device is removed alongside the .30-18 magazine, switching from the K bullet back to the M1903 Experimental does not cause a round to be ejected, unlike other rifles. This procedure takes much longer to complete than on other Scout weapons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jkdDWTQnwk Infantry The M1903 Infantry is only within gamemodes with the Standard Issue Rifles on for the United States Army. Essentially, it's an Infantry variant that's only available within that specific gamemode option. Silencer The M1903 Silencer is exclusive to game developers in multiplayer. However, as with all weapons it can be picked up and used by the player if the developer's kit is picked up. It also can be picked up from weapon crates in War Stories, most notably Through Mud and Blood and Nothing Is Written. Weapon Skins · (Road to Battlefield V reward) · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Belleau Wood · Bois de Cunel · Camp Perry · Marine |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier}} Gallery M1903 Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant M1903 Marksman BF1.jpg|Marksman variant M1903 Sniper BF1.jpg|Sniper variant M1903 Experimental BF1.jpg|Experimental variant M1903 Infantry ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights on the Infantry variant M1903 Infantry Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload M1903 Infantry Reload 2 BF1.jpg|stripper clip reload M1903 Experimental ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights on the Experimental variant M1903 Experimental Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading the Experimental Springfield 1903 Single Player.png|The M1903 in Storm of Steel. Springfield 1903 Iron Sights Single Player.png|Using the iron sights. Trivia General *There were rumors and images that suggested that the M1903 was going to be featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as a veteran status or pre-order/limited edition weapon. Battlefield 1943 *It is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the IJN Type 98. *When reloading, the player will always load 5 bullets in, regardless of how many bullets are still in the gun. The same happens to the Type 98. *The Springfield appears to be very old and rusty, as evidenced by its animations. The rechambering animation shows the player struggling to pull back the bolt for almost 1 second. The player reloads the rifle by pulling the bolt back with great force, loading the rounds in, then throwing the bolt forward. Battlefield Hardline *The M1903 uses a unique Unertl scope and a unique Maxim suppressor. *The reload of the weapon is very strangely portrayed. Regardless of how many rounds were actually fired, the reload animation always shows one round being loaded, which fully replenishes the magazine in non-empty reloads. The reload from empty also only loads 4 rounds, and has to be topped off by reloading again. Battlefield 1 *The July 2018 patch that added fire mode switching capability to the M1903 Experimental also introduced new dynamic reload animations for the weapon, making the M1903 the only base game single-action rifle to eject the last round and perform a stripper clip reload when the magazine has one bullet left. :*Performing a stripper clip reload is now somewhat faster. The clip is now ejected when the bolt is pushed forward, as opposed to the previous animation which had the clip being flicked out with the thumb before the bolt was pushed back in. *You could switch between the Pedersen Device to the 30.06 and vice versa faster by pressing V then switch to your secondary then back to the Springfield. References Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1